


mean what you say

by onecentpipit



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, promises of future physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/onecentpipit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaya is learning the careful art of communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mean what you say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



> dear moon_blitz: happy yuletide!! i hope you enjoy this small piece from my heart.
> 
> note: this takes place in some nebulous time after the musashino match & momokan's father pitch coaching but before the senda match.

The late afternoon sun was casting long shadows across the field. Practice was finally over for the day and Takaya felt even more tired than usual.

"No pitching when you get home," Takaya warned Mihashi. Mihashi deflated, looking shiftily away from him. " _Mihashi_ ," Takaya started before Izumi closed his locker door with a loud bang.

"Give it a rest, Abe," Izumi called out, exasperation written clearly across his face. "You go through this every single day."

That was a bit unfair, Takaya thought. He wouldn’t have reminded Mihashi every day if he knew that he didn’t have to. He had half a mind to say so, when he noticed Mihashi glancing fitfully between them, looking alarmed. "Fine," he said, disgruntled. Mihashi continued to fidget and Takaya held his breath. Patience didn't come easily to Takaya off the baseball field, but he was trying.

"I understand," Mihashi finally said, eyes wide and sad. "Abe-kun worrying... about me."

Hearing Mihashi say it like that sparked a flash of embarrassment in Takaya, which he quickly squashed. It was normal for Mihashi to transform the most mundane interactions and transform them into signs of incredible virtue. More importantly, Mihashi was still staring at the ground, which meant that he was probably thinking about something troublesome again, like how he wasn't a strong enough pitcher for Takaya.

"I'll walk you home," Takaya offered. He'd talk to Mihashi along the way — that ought to nip whatever it was in the bud.

To his surprise, Mihashi shook his head. "F- forgot book… in classroom," Mihashi said. "See you… tomorrow?" His voice trailed off at the end, as if there were any doubt that Takaya would be there at practice the next morning, catching his pitches for him.

"Yeah, sure," Takaya replied, bemused. "Tomorrow." Mihashi seemed to brighten anyway at that, the corners of his mouth curving up into a shy grin. Takaya’s stomach did a little flip at that. Mihashi had started smiling at him more recently since his leg had healed, which Takaya had taken as a good sign (they _were_ friends, no matter what Takaya’s father had said). It was still a little surprising though, each time that Mihashi turned that smile on him.

"Later, Abe!" Tajima yelled, followed by a chorus of goodbyes from the rest of their teammates.

Walking home, Takaya considered his performance at practice that day. For now, he'd been able to adjust to Mihashi's altered form, but he wasn't sure how they would hold up in a match, when Mihashi could be throwing close to one hundred pitches. It galled a little, how easily Mihashi had been swayed by one word from Haruna, but even Takaya was forced to admit that there was a limit to how far they could go as they were now. Takaya had promised Mihashi a shot at Koushien within the next two years and he planned to make good on it.

First though, Takaya had to make somehow teach the mechanics of the backspin to Mihashi. Shun probably had some beginner-level books in his room that he wasn't using. Reaching into his pocket for his phone, Takaya frowned when his fingers closed on empty air. Thinking back, Takaya concluded that he'd most likely forgotten it in his locker after practice.

Mihashi’s bicycle was still there, chained to the rack near the field. Frowning, Takaya walked closer. It shouldn’t have taken Mihashi more than a few minutes to walk to the classrooms and back. Mihashi couldn't be practicing by himself at school, could he? Takaya gritted his teeth, jogging toward the practice grounds with a lecture already forming at his lips.

Coming closer, Takaya could see that the area around the field was empty except for the buzzing of the cicadas under the orange sky. Mihashi was nowhere to be seen and all the equipment and all the equipment was still neatly put away, just as the team had left it at the end of practice. Takaya’s anger bottomed out, turning in on itself into an uneasy worry. It hadn't been that long since Takaya had been out. If Nishiura lost another player so soon, and Mihashi at that...

Hearing a muffled noise coming from the locker rooms, Takaya rushed inside. In the back row of lockers was Mihashi, bent over himself on the ground with one hand pressed against his abdomen.

"A... ah —" Mihashi curled further in on himself.

"Mihashi!" Takaya rushed forward to crouch down next to him and Mihashi's head whipped up at the sound. Mihashi pitched forward, losing his balance, and Takaya's arm shot out to catch him. In this position, Takaya could now see that Mihashi's pants were unbuttoned and rumpled in the front, revealing a flash of dark cloth and pale skin... He stiffened. Mihashi followed his gaze downward and hastily tugged his shirt down.

"H-home... parents..." Mihashi stammered. An image of Mihashi's mother flashed through Takaya's mind and he nodded at Mihashi in understanding.

"I get it," Takaya said. It was hard to find privacy at home. Takaya's mom liked to barge in at times, telling him to put away his laundry or to come down and eat dinner, and his dad was always asking questions about the team, pressing him about his relationship with Mihashi. Takaya tried to keep his gaze up and away from where Mihashi's hands were twisting into the hem of his shirt.

"Sorry — I... Abe-kun..."

"It's okay," Takaya said, trying to sound reassuring. It would have been easier if Tajima had been the one to find Mihashi like this. Tajima knew how to interpret the gaps in Mihashi's speech and he was always talking about... this kind of stuff anyway in the locker rooms. Takaya closed his eyes briefly, feeling the distant throbbing of a headache about to grow beneath his temples. "This kind of thing is normal. Just... don't do at school from now on. If you got caught, there'd be trouble."

Mihashi nodded obediently and Takaya felt a wave of relief. That was one thing settled.

"Abe-kun?"

"What?" Takaya asked.

"Still... holding..."

Embarrassed, Takaya let go of Mihashi. "We should get going. It's late and our parents are probably worried."

Mihashi didn't seem to hear him, scuttling away until his back was pressed up against the lockers. "I… I like Abe-kun," Mihashi said, shoulders hunched up as he wrapped his arms around himself protectively. "N- not just pitching to... S- sorry."

The heat under Takaya's skin flared and Takaya swallowed thickly. "Mihashi... just come here." Takaya tugged on Mihashi's arm, pulling it away from his body, and gently pushed his knee down. Mihashi stared at him, looking miserable and small. "Just this once," Takaya muttered, before leaning forward to slip his hand past the waistband of Mihashi's underwear. Mihashi squeaked as Takaya wrapped his fist around his cock and began stroking.

The angle was awkward and Takaya could barely keep a steady rhythm over his own skittering, pounding pulse, but Mihashi didn't seem to mind, hands coming up to clutch the sleeves of Takaya's shirt. His eyes were squeezed shut and he began trembling when Takaya settled in between his legs to readjust his grip and push Mihashi's pants and underwear out of the way. It didn't take very long after that for Mihashi to crumple over with a shuddering gasp that ended in a small hiccup. He slumped forward against Takaya's chest.

Takaya let Mihashi rest there until his breathing evened out "Mihashi," he said, leaning back to get a look at Mihashi's face. Mihashi blinked at him, pupils blown and unfocused. "Lift your shirt. I'll get you cleaned up."

That seemed to shake Mihashi out of his daze. Cheeks flushed, he did as Takaya said while Takaya rummaged in his bag and pulled out the t-shirt that he had worn to practice that day. That would have to do for now, he supposed, cleaning his wet hand on one corner and then folding it over. Mihashi quivered as Takaya wiped at the soft skin of his stomach.

"Abe-kun... too?" Mihashi asked.

Takaya choked when he understood what that meant. He was saved from answering when they heard the distant sound of voices outside. "We better get going now," he said. "We don't want to get caught." Mihashi looked so crestfallen that Takaya found himself speaking before his brain could catch up to his mouth.

"Next time," he muttered, face heating up. "Next time we can do it together."

"N-next time?" Mihashi echoed. There was something in his voice that caught Takaya off-guard.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Takaya asked, "Was this no good?"

Mihashi shook his head vigorously. "It was! G-good! B...but Abe-kun said... once?" he explained, voice trailing off in confusion. Takaya felt his Mihashi-induced headache return.

"Don't be ridiculous, I meant just this once _here_ ," he growled. Mihashi cowered at the sound of Takaya's voice and Takaya breathed in deeply. "Next time, we'll do it at my place," he said, more quietly, feeling his face warm again. Mihashi's shoulders relaxed and he looked at Takaya with bright eyes. "Since school is off limits," Takaya added, just to make sure Mihashi understood.

"Next time!" Mihashi chirped, and a thrill of self-satisfaction went through Takaya.

While Mihashi straightened his clothing, Takaya shoved his dirty shirt to the bottom of his bag and checked his locker for his phone. Finding it, he turned to Mihashi. "Ready to go?" he asked. Mihashi nodded. They walked mostly in quiet until they reached the front of Mihashi's house.

The sky had darkened by then and the insects were buzzing even louder than before. Mihashi seemed comfortable walking his bike alongside Takaya to the evening hum of the cicadas, occasionally knocking shoulders with Takaya and then stepping away, face pink.

"See you... tomorrow?" Mihashi said when they reached his door, looking pleased and almost smug if Takaya didn't know better.

"Tomorrow," Takaya agreed, smiling, and Mihashi's eyes widened with delight.


End file.
